


A Siren Call

by rapliners



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, mermaid au, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapliners/pseuds/rapliners
Summary: Jeon Jungkook isn't a criminal, he's just a pirate. A pirate with the strangest aversion.aes: https://pin.it/ebze2ck6xss467





	A Siren Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was adapted from an original fiction (also written by myself).

The air was frosty, and the wind was biting at the bodies of the sailors aboard the SS Hades, a gentle rain was drip-dropping it's way across the deck. 

Jeon Jungkook wasn't an outlaw, not to begin with anyway, he was just a guy down on his luck who needed a small injection of cash, "Heads up, Buck, there's a fierce wind this way comin', you might be wantin' to get down from there."

Jungkook looked down from his perch in the sails of the ship, his shipmate, Kim Namjoon was looking up, worry in his eyes, "Hope y'alright kid."

The teen aged boy had been, to say the least, stressed for the past few days, perhaps even weeks. He was struggling with feelings he was having, and he certainly knew that a ship full of hardened criminals wasn't the place to find out why, or why not, something gives you that strange tingling feeling in your stomach. 

Lifting himself down from the sails was certainly not an easy task, the ropes were harsh on the comparatively young skin of Jungkook's hands, he could almost feel the lesions forming below the skin, ripping gently, opening up wounds that would eventually form callouses and scars that he would carry around until his inevitably painful, and possibly premature death. 

Suddenly, the SS Hades began to sway a little less gently than before, the texture of the rope burning his hands as the so called 'heave ho' of the tides against the enforced wooden panels threw him more quickly, than he would have liked, to the deck of the ship, "Shit."

His voice echoed around the small alcove he had been, completely, gracefully thrown into, but it was soon overshadowed by the voice of.. a woman? Or so he thought.. There were no women aboard the ship, none that he knew of anyway. 

He poked his head through the cracked slat above him, the rain heavier now and beating down against his mass of curly, mud brown hair, "Hm." He mused to himself, watching as Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and their captain, Kim Seokjin, pushed their way through the cabin door, their eyes fixated on the end of the ship.

Jungkook cleared his throat, pushing himself up onto the deck, the voice became louder, clearer.. The voice was singing, it was nice.

"Hey fellas, what's goin' on, what brings you out here?" 

The pirates didn't answer, in fact, they didn't even look his way, and they certainly didn't acknowledge the fact that he was even there, they were all transfixed on the direction of the voice, all of them except Jungkook.

"Boys. Hey, HEY." Jungkook moved in front of Yoongi, the shortest of the four men, grasping his shoulders hard, "What is it?!"

Yoongi pushed against Jungkook's arms, and then against his chest, moving him out of the way. The rain was now beating down hard against the deck, and consequently against the faces of the five pirates, but Jungkook noticed it wasn't quite making them squint in the same way it was making him squint. His mind was whirring, and the sound of the voice was beginning to wear down his patience. 

The boy turned, before following the pack of hypnotised men to the edge of the ship. He hadn't felt nerves aboard the ship before, not until now, not until the imminent threat of danger fell entirely on his, admittedly, scrawny shoulders. The only thought that was running through his head as he extended his neck to look into the dark turquoise waters of the ocean were a string of expletives that really should be reserved for the mouth of a seasoned sailor, much unlike himself.

The wave of relief he felt when he laid his eyes upon the cause of all the commotion felt like the ones he could see rippling under the petite form of a man. The man who had managed to take hold of the four criminals next to him, his mouth was wide open, and he was displaying a row of grotesque teeth, the kind you'd imagine on some kind of French vampire from those bogus novels they keep in almost every tavern on land. He was incredible, incredibly terrifying.. 

His tail trailed behind him, gently splashing at the surface of the murky waters, it was a stunning blue colour, the colour of the skies at noon, or the water in the tropical bays. His eyes were just as beautiful, but they evoked a fear in Jungkook's heart, they were a striking shade of maroon red, with flecks of bright, poisonous yellow. It reminded Jungkook of the tiny bugs he'd seen briefly at one of the ports, Namjoon had told him they were venomous and that he should stay away from them indefinitely. 

Looking over to Namjoon, as he looked with such intent and.. well, lust, at the man floating in the ocean, he began to think that maybe the man he called his friend should take a little of his own advice.

A loud sneer came from the man, the singing halting for just a short while, turning on his heel, Jungkook saw that his glowing eyes were laid on him, as opposed to before when they were fixed upon the others, the notes falling from his fanged mouth ceased, and a wickedly hoarse voice growled from deep in his lungs, "Who are you?"

Jungkook squinted a little, shaking his head in confusion, "Who are YOU?" He croaked back, the anxiety still fizzling at the bottom of his stomach, 

His accent was barely understandable, but Jungkook heard it loud and clear when he suddenly growled his name, "Jeon Jungkook. Why won't you listen?" 

His voice changed, the singing began again, and the men at his side went back into their hypnotic states, Jungkook turned to them, his eyes were wide now, how did this.. Siren.. know his name, and why wasn't he in the same state as his shipmates? 

"Listen to what? Who are you? What are you doing to them?"

The growl came back, but this time the singing didn't stop, "The question is.. Why aren't I doing it to you, little boy."


End file.
